freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Territory Map
Note: If you post your territory on the map but it shows you have taken some or all of another clan's land IT WILL BE REMOVED. IT WILL NOT BE REMOVED, CAUSE STAR CLAN SAYS SO! This is the clan territory map Made by Ravenflight so give her credit! If you want your clan added to the map, then just add me, Ravenflight, in Free Realms, and give me a tour of your border, or you can just simply post it on here (IN THIS PAGE). If you do not see your clans' territory on the map that means one of there things. A) You never showed anyone B) You never gave me a tour of your border, or C) You haven't added it on here, this page. We have created a new code that is unique to the cats of FreeRealms: Clans with larger territory than Merry Vale must share with at least one other clan. This includes: TigerClan, ElenielClan, and LastChanceClan WhiteThunderClan Territory All of Brair Wood but Brair Heart and Moon Clans territory and the maze. Moon Clan and my Clan border at the south gate close to Brair Wood and we cut off at the north gate just were you get out of the Maze and just going into Brair Wood. (btw its like TigerClan is following my Clan because i keep on seeing them in every territory i have O_O') Equinox Clan Territory This is Equinox Clan Terr, we are open to share with another clan, or 2, or 3, or as many as we can! We teh purple o.o Meadow Clans Land I know it's outlined better on the clan territory map XD Greenwood Forest Territory Greenwood Forest is shared between Forest Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, and Sun Clan. DarkAsh/Dawn Clan's Land Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). Shadow Clan Territory We own a little more than shown, I go by the big map. We may be a fairly new clan but that doesnt mean that we dont protect our borders. Only allies with permission may cross into our land. If your are an ally without permission or an ally with permission and you are stealing prey, you will be attacked. If you cross into and you arent an ally, you will be attacked. GlisteningIce Clan We are looking to share BloodclawClan's Territory We have a slightly new boarder; We are reclaiming the lake Bubblestar gave to RavenClan. And the small upper part goes all the way to the second bridge (The one closer to Wugachug). Haze Clan's Territory We've owned this territory for quite a long time now~ We aren't interested in sharing it {especially not in LeafBare} and we will continue daily border and cat check Owl Clan's Territory We have been here since our clan was rebuilt(ancient OwlClan died when our clan was take over by ancient Blood Claw Clan/we used to have one side of the river)it is in Wugachug,so we have some twolegs moving into our territory.We are looking to move our terriotry some where less two-leggy. *Please stay out! Rogues Of FallenAsh Territory We share part of Briarheart and Briarwood with Eclipse clan! We will post the picture soon. But seriously, keep out! Polar Clan's Territory We have been here for a while now are on top of a giant waterfall in shrouded glade its a partial glitch area and we barley have problems because its takes alot of hard work to find a way up there and how to get there and the right stepping stones to avoid falling down. So we highly enjoy this secluded area its has to levels of the waterfall and outstreched to a few mountain sides as well of it so yeah. We are a distance from haze so yeah! We also have no interest in sharing for we extremely need because its only large enough for my swiftly growing clan to thrive upon. Border are checked every single day and a search for cats or mountain climibing toolegs P.S: LikeI said it takes lot and LOTS of thought and effort and time to reach our camp but to ALL those brave little explores: Don't even try because you have another thing coming! -.- Dark Twilight Clans Territory Our territory is in a feild will many rocks. We have a lot of room to rome and has lots of food to eat. we wil keep this territory and if your not on of our allies i suggest staying out of territory. their is lots of food and space and trees to. SilverMatrix Territory We have claimed the penguin place and the cave of snowhill we are at this territory daily and we will fight for this place. We have been here for about a month or two. My Med cat has been going here for ages so no one has claimed it. We check our boarders often!! We ask you to please stay out!!! Category:BloodclawClan Territory